


the birds

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: ryoma and xander have a calm moment.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the birds

The moon smiles at him, calls him "Ryo" with the slighest hint of an accent on his mouth and an almost innoticeably harder R, and he looks pale even as the sunlight falls upon his face - except it's not a sickly paleness, rather the soft subtleness of the sheer under a dress skirt. His brow unforrows, and Ryo smiles back at him, watching his pale hands fiddle with the edge of the tablecloth as he regards the kinshi flying outside the window.

" They're not so beautiful when they're still fledglings, hm?" He idly asks, his face resting against his palm lazily. 

" I'm afraid not," Ryoma chuckles. " Takumi calls them... 'ugly bundles of flesh', I believe."

" Your brother is quite the poet," Xander chuckles, and then he sighs almost longingly.  
" It's beautiful in here, Ryo. Your homeland is a beauty," he murmurs, and the sharp curve of his nose looks ever so soft at that moment.

" Ah, but Nohr is just as beautiful," Ryoma finds himself arguing.  
" My father had taken me to the Nohrian mountains, once. It might be familiar to you, but to me, seeing a forest where everything glows with magic was... Extraordinary, to say the least."

" If you like it so much, I ought to take you there sometime in the near future," Xander smiles, and Ryo finds his heart jumping in his throat.  
" Nohr is beautiful, yes..." He adds then. " But it has this sort of... Of wild, hard beauty. Of harsh winters and scarce springs. It's different here, Ryo." He shifts his gaze at him, warmed up by the hoshidan sun.  
" It's... Gentler. Kinder," he whispers. " The sun softens the people, while the winter hardens them."

" You think so?" Ryoma asks, as he walks next to Xander to gaze at the kinshi fledglings attempting to fly. 

" I do," Xander nods. When his crown is off and his brow is unfurrowed, he stops looking like a harsh king so much, and when he tilts his head up to gaze at Ryoma with eyes that smile, something heavy and warm flutters within Ryoma.  
Then, he is probably feeling brave, because he is carefully wrapping his hand around Ryoma's wrist to caress his pulse as his smile widens.  
" I only wanted to thank you," he whispers, and he fixes him with an overwhelmingly tender gaze that makes Ryoma heat like the sun as he can do little but grab at his face to kiss him, sighing in relief when he feels it reciprocated. His arms wrap around Ryo's waist like they belong here, tracing gentle circles on the soft fabric of his yukata as they kiss each other softly, with an unspoken cautiousness not to overwhelm each other so soon.  
Outside the window, a kinshi fledgling flies for the first time.


End file.
